Quarantine
by Brooklyn Davis
Summary: People at Sunny Dale High are becoming sick and no one knows what’s causing it. Not only the living but also the undead (Meaning Vampires) are being affected as well. The Scooby’s try to find out what is wrong. While Buffy is torn between helping a loved
1. Default Chapter

Title: Quarantine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own the story line and the characters I make up.

Summary: People at Sunny Dale High are becoming sick and no one knows what's causing it. Not only the living but also the undead (Meaning Vampires) are being affected as well. The Scooby's try to find out what is wrong. While Buffy is torn between helping a loved one who falls sick to the new sickness and finding out what is wrong. Will they be able to stop sickness in its tracks? There will be people you never thought helping their enemies. You might just think that they're going crazy at one point or another.

A/N: I just want to tell everyone that this is going to be a lot different from the way things were in High School for the gang. Dawn will be there but not as much seeing as she would be eight or nine. But she will be in the sequel if I have one. We'll see how this story goes.

A/N:: I forgot to say that Angel's curse is not what they have in the actual TV show. He can have a moment of happiness without going all grr.

Chapter One

Buffy Summers sat next to her Best friend Willow Rosenberg who was trying to teach her how to use the computer. But Buffy was just having such a hard time grasping the thing. Buffy was just never one to sit in front of a computer. She was more of the type to go out and party. Or in the case of what happened since she came to Sunny Dale would be go out a kick undead ass while she dated one. But Angel wasn't like all the others. He was a gentleman. He was just to good to her.

"Buffy?"

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

Buffy had been caught zoning again. But who wouldn't zone if they had Angel as a boy friend.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Of course I have Will," Buffy assured her friend.

Willow rolled her eyes knowing very well that her thoughts had not been with the computer.

"So what does this program do for us again?" Buffy asked for the millionth time that day.

"You asked me that very question not but two minutes ago."

"I forgot," Buffy whined.

Willow rolled her eyes. Buffy attention was drawn the front of the room. Harmony was talking to the teacher. Harmony never talked to the teacher unless she had to or if she was going to fail and needed help. Which was never so she never talked to the teacher. But right now she clutched her stomach and was talking to the teacher.

"What's wrong with Harmony?" Buffy asked Willow.

"I don't know," Willow replied moving her gaze from the computer to the front of the classroom.

"Something's wrong with her," Buffy observed.

"You mean besides the fact she's holding her stomach like it's her life line and she's actually talking to Ms. Calendar," Willow observed.

"No. I just have this feeling that something is right with her. She got this funky aura about her," Buffy tried to explain what she felt.

Willow really looked at Harmony.

"Now that you mention it, she does have a funky kind of aura about her."

Buffy looked at Willow strangely.

"Since when have you been able to read aura's?"

"Since I started with the whole magic's."

Buffy turned her attention back to Harmony. Harmony shook her head at the teacher. Then she collapsed. But Buffy was able to dash the whole length of the room and still be able to catch her before she hit the floor. The whole classroom remained silent. Not over the fact that Buffy had been able to catch her when she was on the other side of the room, but for the fact that Harmony collapsed. Ms. Calendar was the first one to snap out of her trance. She dashed over to the phone and dialed the nurse.

"Rachel its Jenny. One of my student's just collapsed."

A/N: tell me if it's worth continuing or not.


	2. It has to be evil

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own the story line and the characters I make up.

Chapter Two

It has to be evil

Willow was still shaken up from what happened in Ms. Calendar's classroom that day. But right now she felt content because she was in Oz's arms and she didn't know of a place where she would rather be.

"Giles. It has to be demonic. I wasn't the only one who got that weird vibe. Will got it to," Buffy explained, "Right Will?"

""Really weird vibe," confirmed Willow, "couldn't have been natural."

Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them.

"Oh no. I think Giles is getting ready for one of his speech's he likes to give," Xander tried to keep a straight face.

Giles ignored his statement.

"What I'm trying to say is that not everything that happens on the hell mouth is demonic. There could very well be a bug going around," Giles explained.

Giles replaced his glasses.

"But if you want me to do research I will," Giles added.

"That's Giles. Always looking for an excuse to hit the books," Xander joked.

"I don't need an excuse to read. Everyone reads. Better get started on that," Giles said before he disappeared into his office.

The doors to the library were swung open and in stalked Cordelia Chase.

"I'm shocked Cordelia. I didn't know you knew where the library was," Xander joked.

"Bite me Harris," Cordelia snapped before turning to Buffy, "What the hell did you morons do?"

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Everyone is getting sick," Cordelia said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?" Xander said simply.

"Two people in my science class collapsed. Harmony and one in my friends home ec. So what did you freaks do?"

"We didn't do anything. But I'm going to go patrol," Buffy announced.

"Is that your answer for everything?" snapped Cordelia.

"At the moment, Yes."

"All of you are nerds."

"I didn't know you cared Cordy," Xander threw back.

"Enough of the fighting," Buffy stood up.

Everyone quieted down and looked at Buffy.

"Willow can you do an Internet search on what can cause this illness?" Buffy asked.

"On it," Willow said.

"Xander I want you to go around with Cordelia and ask about what the sick students do when not in school."

"On it," Xander said.

"Just because I'm helping doesn't mean I like you. I'm doing this for Harmony," Cordelia explained.

"We understand were your helpfulness comes from Cordelia," Buffy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want me to do Buffy?" Oz asked.

"Help Willow for now," replied Buffy.

"I don't think you should patrol alone Buffy," Giles said coming out of the office.

"Don't worry. I'll go get Angel."


	3. Just another patrol

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own the story line and the characters I make up.

Chapter three

Just another patrol

Buffy walked side by side with Angel in comfortable silence. They wanted to be completely aware of their surroundings at all times and if they talked it would distract Buffy. But of course just thinking about being distracted, distracted Buffy. She didn't see the vampire come stumbling over to them, mumbling incoherent words. Buffy pushed the vampire to the ground and it fell over just a bit to easily. But what Buffy felt when her hand came in contact with the vampire's skin worried her.

"Angel," Buffy said very scared.

"What is it Buffy?" Angel asked, his worried face coming on.

Buffy was thinking about how cute Angel looked when he got worried. But then she remembered what scared her and it was enough to snap her out of her daze.

"It's burning up," Buffy managed in response.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked getting more worried.

Buffy didn't know how to explain it better so she took Angel's hand and placed it on the vampire's forehead. Angel took his hand back with a look of horror on his face. This was the first time she had seen him scared.

"How is this possible?" Angel asked.

"I think that's more of a Gile's question."

Angel nodded.

"Do you want me to call Gile's?"

Angel nodded yet again.

"Could you take a more accurate temperature?" Buffy asked handing him a thermometer.

Angel took the thermometer from Buffy before he looked at her like she had two heads.

"Dawn's sick. I took her temperature before I left. I forgot to put it away," Buffy explained.

Buffy turned her back to Angel and took out her cell phone. She could hear the library phone ring. Buffy really hoped tonight was one of those nights he for got he didn't live at the library and was there.

"Rupert Giles speaking."

This was one of those nights.

"Giles its Buffy."

"Are you alright?" Giles asked immediately after hearing her voice.

"I'm fine, but I'm starting to think that sickness is supernatural."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I just came across a vampire with a temperature. Hold on Giles," Buffy turned back to Angel, "What's the temperature?"

"106.5."

"106.5 is the temperature Giles," Buffy said into the phone."

"Good lord," Giles muttered, "I want you to come back to the library. I'll call the others."

"Ok. I'm just going to take a quick sweep of the area first."

"Ok."

Buffy hung up the phone and turned back to Angel.

"What do we do with the vampire?" Angel asked.

"I guess we should stake it. Just like the others."

Buffy pulled out a stake from the pocket inside her jacket and stacked the vampire.

"Giles wants us to meet him back at the library after a quick sweep of the area."

"Ok. Let's get moving."


	4. Scooby Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own the story line and the characters I make up.

Chapter Four

Scooby Meeting

A few hours later everyone was at the library. Buffy sat at the table holding onto Angel for dear life. After they got to the library it had occurred to her that Angel could get this sickness and it scared her. Xander and Cordelia sat across from them. They were all researching. Even Buffy was researching. Which surprised everyone because Buffy was more for action then the reading. Willow and Oz sat at the computer looking for other cases of the illness on the Internet. Giles was at the counter on hold with the watcher's council.

"I got something," Willow exclaimed.

"What do you got Wil?" Buffy asked.

"It's not good. Two of our basketball players collapsed at today's home game."

"So what we know is everyone is dropping like flies but no one knows why," Cordelia summed it up for everyone.

"That's exactly what we know," Buffy said.

"I think I know of a book we could look at but it's back at my house," Angel said.

"I think it would help tremendously if you got it Angel," Giles told him.

Angel got up and walked over to the door but didn't make it because he collapsed onto the floor.

"Angel," Buffy yelled running over to him.

Angel started to shake. Buffy leaned over and tried to stop him from shaking. Everyone stood staring at them feeling so helpless. Angel finally stopped shaking.

"Buffy," Angel said before he lost consciousness.

Tears started to stream down Buffy's eyes. She turned around to face the others.

"Giles. What s should we do?" Buffy stuttered.

"I don't know what we can do. I think you should take him home and come back here so we can research this thing," Giles instructed.

Buffy nodded.

"Xander can you…"

"Sure Buffy," Xander cut her off.

With Xander's help Buffy got Angel out to Gile's car. Xander drove because Buffy didn't trust herself behind the wheel. When they got to Angel's mansion Xander and Buffy carried Angel up to his room and Buffy tucked him in.

"Xander. Is he going to be okay?" Buffy asked through clouded tears.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a fighter," Xander told her.

"Thank you."

"What did I do?" Xander asked.

"I know you hate him. It means a lot that you could put your feeling's aside to help me," Buffy explained.

"I would do anything to help you. You know that right?"

"I know."

A/N: I know this was short. But I needed to get more things done before the excitement starts.

Buffy's joy is Angel and my joy is reviews.


	5. Quarantine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own the story line and the characters I make up.

Chapter Five

Quarantine

Everyone arrived at the library before school started so they could get their assignments for the day. It happened every time there was a big evil. Giles would tell them what to research after school and when Buffy would Patrol and train. There were no books in this kind of meeting because anybody could walk into the library and find them. As Giles was giving out instructions Cordelia walked in.

"So nice of you to join us Cordelia," Xander said sarcastically.

"Bite me Harris," Cordelia returned before taking a seat next to Willow.

"Enough…"

But Giles was cut off when the doors to the library swung open and three men in weird clothing.

"In the name of the government you are all placed under quarantine," the first man through the door said.

The group exchanged looks.

"Huh?" Buffy was the first to speak.

"There is a disease and its origin is the high school. So you may have been exposed."

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
Hours later Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia found themselves in a room in a hospital with another male and female. Willow sat next to Xander on his bed. Cordelia and Buffy sat down in chairs next to Xander's bed.

"Why are we here?" Cordelia asked.

This was the first time in hours that they were able to talk.

"I think the government put all of Sunny Dale High in Quarantine," Willow explained.

Willow looked over at Buffy. Fear shone in her eyes.

"We'll be ok Buffy," Willow assured her.

Everyone knew of Buffy's fear of hospitals.

"But will Angel?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Xander assured, "he's a fighter."

"I hope your right. I'm going to bed."

Buffy got up and went over to her own bed and slid into it. They all heard her distinctly say that that she wished Angel were there.

X  
X  
X

Angel lay in pain. He needed Buffy. She had told him before she left last night that she would stop by after school. But school had been over for two hours and there was no sign of Buffy. Angel got out of bed slowly and made it the kitchen before he couldn't go any further. He was hungry, but to weak to move. Just as he thought that he was going to die a mug was brought to his mouth. He drank the contents. When it was empty the mug was removed and he had been given just enough strength to look up.

"Buffy," Angel whispered.

"Nope." A familiar British accent said.

"Spike. What do you want?" Angel tried to make it sound demanding but it came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Came to help me grandsire," replied Spike.

"Why?"

"Bollocks. You're bloody family. You're my Grandsire for Christ's sake."

"I haven't seen you since you tried to kill me to save Dru."

"I had no other choice. I needed… I don't need to explain myself to you. You're the one that left us. Not us leaving you."

"You got that all wrong. I can't believe after all these years you thought I left you," Angel laughed.

"It's what happened wasn't it?" Spike asked, becoming a little unsure of what really happened.

"When I got my soul Darla was disgusted with me. Since I couldn't kill anymore she kicked me out," Angel explained.

Spike didn't know what to say.

"Was Dru in on it?" Spike asked.

"Not that I know of," replied Angel.

"Good.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own the story line and the characters I make up.

A/N: Sorry I have not up dated in awhile.

Chapter Six

Cordelia sat on Xander's bed with Xander. They watched across the room as Willow tried to reach Buffy. But it wasn't working. Buffy had just gone cationic after she laid down on her bed the night before. No one knew exactly what the cause was. But everyone believed it had something to do with Angel.

"Do you think she's gonna be ok?" Cordelia asked.

"As long as Angel is."

"But how will we know if Angel is alright. I mean we're stuck in this room. We don't know when they're going to let us out," Cordelia babbled.

In all Xander's life he had never seen Cordelia babble.

"Why Cordelia Chase I think you just had your very first babble. I'm so glad I was here to witness it."

Cordelia glared at Xander but started to laugh along with him.

"Aha! I got it," Cordelia exclaimed.

"What do you got Cordy?"

"I know how to snap Buffy out of her trance."

Cordelia rushed over to Buffy's bed.

"Snap out of it Buffy. Some of us want to get out of this hospital…"

"Cor…"

"You're just lying there and taking the easy way out of the situation. But how is that going to help Angel. All your doing is putting him in the ground. Do you really want to do that again?"

Buffy sat straight up and glared and Cordelia.

"I am not putting him in the ground," Buffy told her, "I'm grieving."

"Well he's not gone yet. But if you don't try then if he dies you'll just blame yourself and we don't need that."

A/N: I know it's short. The next one will be longer.


End file.
